The Elven Mercenary
by Musicalrain
Summary: My take on DAII if there was yet another member of Hawke's faithful group of friends, an elven mercenary named Willa Surana. M!Hawke warrior x OC. Fic will cover all parts of DAII. I have no rights to Dragon Age, I just have fun with it. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Act 1

The Elven Mercenary

_Author's Note: My take on DAII if there was yet another member of Hawke's faithful group of friends, an elven mercenary named Willa Surana. _

_Helpful background info: The Hero of Ferelden is a male Amell. Hawke is a male of the warrior class and wields a two-handed blade. Willa Surana is a warrior/rogue hybrid that wields a kusarigama and uses throwing knives (not a mage). She's also a mix of a little ranger and a little berserker (although not exactly). Surana family background does not exactly match DAO in this fic either. This fic also takes liberties with the DAII storyline, so things may not happen exactly as they normally would in the game. It also focuses on more on the in-between scenes._

_An Afterthought: Got about 3,000 words in, and realized that my OC draws many similarities to Tallis. I did not intend for that to happen. Oh well..._

_Please R&R! Enjoy!_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

**Act 1**

"Hawke!" Varric called to the former Ferelden as he entered the Hanged Man with Anders, Bethany, and his newest recruit – Merrill in tow.

He offered the storyteller a smile in greeting. Varric just motioned for him to follow into his rooms for the weekly meeting and card game.

As he entered, he noted that Fenris, Aveline, and Isabela were already present – but there was a shadowy figure leaning against the wall in the room's corner. _Strange_, he thought.

Varric gestured for the shadowy figure to step forward. A lean, tall female elf walked towards them.

Merrill muttered, "She looks scary," quietly behind Hawke.

She certainly did look intimidating. Her light chocolate brown hair was tied in an elaborate braid, one that lay flat against her skull, and extended from the top of her head to the middle of her back. Her hair waved from one side to the other as she walked. And her walk wasn't just that – she seemed to stalk. Her unnaturally periwinkle eyes were surrounded by heavy smoky black eyeshadow, which made them look as if they were glowing faintly against the black. She was clad in high waisted tight black pants over a sleeveless halter cut brown top. Her shirt left her light arms exposed, and the various scars that decorated them. She had what appeared to be a chained sickle on her right hip, and many throwing knives on her belt on the left. When she turned her head to glance at Varric, Hawke noticed that her right ear was studded with metal all the way to the tip.

"Hawke this is..." Varric began, but was rudely interrupted by the "scary" elf.

"I'm Willa Surana," her eyes met Hawke's directly, "A longtime employee of Varric's, and former mercenary."

Varric nodded, "I had her working in Orzamar as a spy in Jarvia's band of crooks."

Hawke briefly remembered Varric mentioning a Jarvia before as he continued the introductions, "She's a Ferelden. Hails from Denerim, and she'll be joining us in the Deep Roads. She's fought dark spawn before, and knows what the roads are like. She actually spent over two years in Orzamar."

She interrupted again, "Yes, I did." She scrunched her face, "It was safer there until the Blight was over. I came here as soon as I could, and I'll be staying in Kirkwall doing jobs for Varric – which includes jobs for you. If you need me, my arm is yours."

After an awkward pause, Hawke finally quit staring and extended a hand towards the mercenary, "Right. Nice to meet you Willa Surana. I look forward to working with you."

"As do I," she smirked and shook his hand firmly.

The group took their seats and set to work on finalizing preparations for the expedition, and discussing possible last minute jobs.

…...

Hawke and Bethany walked Merrill home, and were busy devouring the left overs from dinner as their mother and uncle slept in the adjacent rooms.

Bethany peered at her brother over the edge of her bowl, "You like her."

Both of his brows shot up his forehead, "What?"

"That newest elf," she clarified, "I admit, she could definitely have some sort of... appeal – but she just screams evil, brother."

He scoffed, "I do not like her, _sister_."

She shook her head dismissively, "That was the first time I've ever seen you at a loss for words. You _always_ have something to say. It was embarrassing."

He leaned back in his seat, and answered at her accusations, "You don't know what you're talking about." He held up a hand to stall her when she opened her mouth, "And if we're going to talk about how I supposedly 'like' the elf, then we can talk about how you 'like' Anders."

She shut her mouth with an audible snap "What? Now you're at a loss for words?" her brother retorted.

She sat her bowl down and crossed her arms over her chest, "I do not like Anders!"

"You do. And he's a little old for you, Beth."

…...

The next morning found Hawke, Fenris, Anders and Willa out on the Wounded Coast looking for bandits. Hawke didn't necessarily like taking Fenris and Anders on jobs together, but it was the fastest way to determine who in his merry band Willa would get along the best with. That didn't mean that the fastest way was the easiest though.

"Hawke. I must insist. It is not necessary for me to go to the Deep Roads. You have my maps, and I have a clinic and patients to take care of."

"Stop your whining abomination," grumbled Fenris. Anders had been complaining for a near ten minutes straight by then.

"Abomination," repeated Willa. "Varric has told me about that. It's a suitable term to use."

Anders glared over at the two elves, "I am not an abomination!"

Hawke slowed his pace to step between Anders and Willa, "Let's try to refrain from using that, uh, term. Okay?"

Willa nodded, as did Fenris when Hawke looked over towards him. Hawke was starting to wonder if Fenris and Willa were related, they had the same scowl.

Hawke decided to change the topic. _Diplomacy_, his inner self sighed.

He pointed at the chained sickle, which seemed to be the elven mercenary's preferred weapon, "I've never seen a weapon like that before. What is it exactly?" He asked with a raised brow, and the other two men gazed at the weapon on her hip with curious expressions as well.

She smirked, "It's known as a kusarigama. It originates from a land very far from here. The land my mother was from."

Hawke straightened his face, "Did your mother teach you how to wield it?"

She nodded, and she seemed reluctant to comment on the topic any more.

Shortly thereafter, they came across the bandits they were looking for. A fight almost immediately broke out as they approached.

Hawke and Fenris took point swinging their large, heavy blades and slicing through the bandits with ease. As Hawke turned to cleave through another bandit, he became entranced by the fluid movements of Willa Surana. She gracefully swung her kusarigama around to slice at the necks, arms, and legs of all the nearby enemies. She used all parts of her body to direct her deadly chain and blade. Her hands tugged, swerved, and turned. She even used her booted foot to kick the blade _hard_at an enemy's head when he got too close.

Hawke was watching her as he continued to swing absentmindedly at his foes, one got too close and swung at his head. He had barely enough time to dodge the deadly swing. When he looked up to counterattack with his blade, the bandit was clutching at his throat, gurgling and trying futilely to stop his life blood from spilling forth and around a thin knife. Hawke turned to see who had saved him and saw a smirking Willa, who offered him a short wave before yelling, "Watch your ass, pretty boy!"

Just at that moment, an archer shot her in the shoulder. Willa spun, and eyed the archer. He was too far away for her blades. She charged while letting out a fierce growl, and when she was in range she swung her chain so that it wrapped around the archer's neck. She pulled him down and leapt on him. She stuffed the other end of her weapon in her belt, smiled broadly, and started to pound the man's face in mercilessly until her bare fists were coated in blood and gore. The arrow in her shoulder didn't faze her one bit, rather it seemed to fuel her rage and blood lust.

She laughed manically as she got up and threw a knife into a would-be assassin's eye, and then another into his throat. Hawke watched these events unfold with something of a mix of fear, shock, awe, and if he really admitted it, admiration. He was completely taken by her. Smitten for an obviously psychotic, powerful, and violent woman. He briefly wondered if he was from the moment he saw her. He hated that Bethany was right.

_Scary. Evil._

Hawke could only agree on those points too, however.

A large brutish man wielding a giant hammer started barreling towards the smaller elf. Hawke started to run towards her as she swung her weapon, readying herself. He was convinced that she hardly stood a chance against that giant – she needed help. Just as Hawke drew near, he saw a flash of silver and heard an primal growl. Suddenly the brute was on the ground, his face and neck being ripped apart by a snarling grey wolf.

Once the man's flailing ceased, Willa whistled and said, "Come!"

Hawke watched with wide eyes as the wolf stopped crunching against the man's neck, stalked over and sat before the elven woman.

"Good boy," she said and patted his head. "I think you've just earned your keep."

Fenris and Anders walked over to Hawke, Willa and... the wolf.

"Wha – you have a wolf?" Hawke asked making his confusion evident. The wolf still had blood and flesh hanging from his face. Willa's hands seemed to match.

The elf merely grunted, and pulled out the arrow from her shoulder in one swift motion. Anders walked up to her and, hesitantly, applied healing magic to her wounds.

"I had rescued him from a hunter's trap on my way into the city. He seems to be mostly trained. I don't know what became of his previous master." She smiled at the wolf, "I think he's been following me."

Anders finished healing her, and she squatted down in front of the wolf, "I'm going to name you Blade. You can stay with me at the Hanged Man."

Anders snorted and muttered, "You can't be serious. It's a wild animal."

She turned around and glared at the mage, "I damn well am. _He_ is staying with me. I don't care who Varric or I have to pay off. He just saved my hide." Hawke made a mental note to try to keep Anders and Willa apart.

…...

When they got back into the city Anders and Fenris went off to their respected places, before Hawke, Willa, and 'Blade' walked to the Hanged Man – while sticking to side streets as much as possible.

The tavern's scant patrons gawked at the bloody elf and wolf. Varric just shook his head and muttered, "shit on my ancestors," under his breath and Willa strode to pause before him.

"Meet my new partner,"she swung one bloody hand towards the wolf. "He'll be sharing my room. Pay whoever needs paid. Dock it from my salary if need be." She started to walk off, "He's staying," she added with a hard edge to her voice.

Varric handed a small coin purse to the Hanged Man's bewildered owner. And returned to the table he was sharing with Isabela, while Hawke plopped down in the adjacent seat.

After he was given a fresh mug of ale, he said to the two rogues, "His name's Blade."

Isabela interrupted anything Varric was going to say, "That's a bit odd. Don't ya think? I thought she was your employee. Couldn't you just tell her not to keep the wolf?"

Varric chuckled, "That, my dear Rivaini, would be a very stupid thing to do. Be it wolves or fights, once that elf sets her mind to something, there's no changing it."

Hawke took a drink, "Well, I guess there's no hoping that she and Anders will ever get along then." Varric chuckled into his drink, and Willa emerged from the hall. Her hands were no longer stained red, and the blood and particle splatters on her face and neck were gone too.

She headed over to the bar, and joined them at the table with a pitcher of ale and a mug.

She smiled at Varric, "Fed the pup my dinner and he passed out. He's exhausted." Her smile turned sinister, "You should have seen the way he tore this guy's face apart. It was great."

She chugged half her mug, "Isabela, right? When we head out to the Deep Roads, could you watch Blade? I'll pay ya."

Isabela laughed, "Sorry hun. I don't 'watch' pets."

Varric added, "He'd be dead by the time you came back. She can barely take care of herself."

Willa scowled, "I can't take him with me. I'm sure the Deep Roads would be too much for him."

Hawke leaned over the table a little, "Maybe Fenris could watch him? He has a big mansion. Plenty of room. And I don't think he's afraid of him."

"Sounds good. Can you take me to his place later?"

…...

'Later' happened to be ten minutes.

They walked in silence until they passed the Chantry and she turned her head to ask him, "Any ideas on how to get a message to someone in the Gallows?"

He raised a brow at her and slowed his pace, "I know a few people. I could probably pass it along."

"Good. Thanks."

He considered pressing her for information, and decided to just go ahead, "If it's alright to ask, who are you trying to contact?"

She paused, and it was long enough for him to assume she wasn't going to answer his question. Just before he knocked on Fenris' door she spoke up, "...My brother. Aaren. He's a mage in the Circle here."

He searched his mind for something to say, but nothing would come. She grew impatient and knocked on Fenris' door for him.

Hawke had just opened his mouth to speak, when Fenris interrupted them, "Hawke. What do you need?"

Willa stepped into his line of sight, "Actually, I was wondering if you could watch my wolf while I'm on the expedition? I'll pay you two sovereigns. I'll give you one before I go, and one after."

Fenris peered at her, "...That is acceptable. I will care for your wolf." He closed his door immediately after.

"That was strange," Hawke muttered at the closed door. He honestly never expected Fenris to accept so easily. He thought they were going to have to bargain, at least.

Willa turned around to leave, "He's okay and all, but I can see why Varric calls him Broody."

"What does Varric call you?" Hawke said as he caught up to her.

A predatorial grin spread across her face, "Just Willa." Her face softened slightly, "But I've caught him calling me Elfy a few times. He's never said it to my face though."

…...

Two days later they were headed to the Deep Roads.

On their third night of camp Varric sat near Willa by the fire, as Hawke devoured his rations.

"So, my dear Willa, would you care to elaborate on how you found Jarvia 'dead as dead can be?' You still haven't really explained..."

She sighed, "I did take my time getting to you, so this happened awhile ago... Jarvia was slaughtered by a pair of Grey Wardens and two others. I heard from my contact in the Diamond Quarter that one's name was Alistair, and the other was Amell."

Hawke sat ramrod straight and nearly chocked on his hard bread, "Simon Amell? The Hero of Ferelden?"

She looked over towards the warrior, "I do not know. He was a mage though."

"That's got to be him," he murmured.

"Who's Simon Amell, well besides the obvious?" Varric asked, his eyes gleaming and just waiting for a story.

"My cousin. He killed the Archdemon. Or, I wasn't exactly sure. Could've been the other warden..."

"He did," mumbled Anders from across the fire. They all looked towards him, "What?"

…...

A few days later they were trapped. Bartrand had betrayed them.

Before they knew it, they were fighting against some sort of brutish magical creature. No one had ever seen anything like it before. It was strong, and waves of its power kept battering them seemingly non-stop. Everyone was exhausted.

Willa yelled furiously when she was knocked down yet again. She firmly grabbed the wooden shaft of the bladed end of her kusarigama in one hand, and a knife in the other. She yelled again as she charged at the creature, and started slashing at it wildly. Her thrashing actually seemed to become precise and focused after a moment.

Hawke took the opportunity her attack provided, and impaled the creature in one swift blow. It crumbled as bolts and magic rained on it as well.

Willa stomped off, and punched a pillar before she slid down it and leaned her back against its cool surface.

"Blasted Deep Roads! Kiss my Maker's ass and shit on your Ancestors!" She shouted at the ceiling.

Anders actually chuckled before he offered to heal her.

"That was the strangest thing ever," Hawke muttered as Varric approached him.

He looked over towards Anders and Willa and nearly frowned. "Is she going to be... okay?"

Varric smirked, "She's just spent too much time underground. More time than an elf should anyway."

…...

The night before they reached the surface, Hawke spied Willa reading off a parchment near the dying embers of their fire. He approached her cautiously.

She look at him as he sat near her, "Your contacts pulled through, Hawke. My brother wrote me fifteen pages."

"How's he doing?"

"As well as a mage can be in a Circle." She sighed, "He's defiant. It's going to get him into trouble one day." She smirked and something like pride shone in her eyes, "He's been that way since the day the Templars dragged him off."

Hawke commented softly, "My father escaped from the Gallows when he was a young man."

That peaked her interest, "Your sister _and_ your father are apostates?"

"My father was, yes."

She blinked, "So was my grandmother." The elf took a drink from her waterskin, and Hawke wondered if it was really water.

She's never talked this much about herself before.

"When Aaren showed signs, my parents sent him to Kirkwall to train in secret with our grandmother. The Templars discovered him when he was sixteen. It happened to be a day when my parents and I were visiting."

Her voice took on a tone of disgust, "They slaughtered grandmother. Said she was too dangerous. Then they slaughtered my parents when they tried to free Aaren. They left me in the room with their bodies. I was thirteen." She took another drink, "Then I became a mercenary. I ran around Kirkwall for awhile, met Varric and became his spy. Been taking care of myself for six years." She gestured with her hands in a waving motion, "And there's my grand life's story."

Hawke didn't know what to say. He turned his head to look into the smoldering embers. She patted his shoulder twice, and he turned his head back.

She smirked, "You're easy to talk to."

…...

When they got back, Bethany was surrounded by Templars. She was taken to the Gallows.

Hawke fell asleep in a chair by the fire that night. He awoke from a dream of Bethany and Carver when they were children, to the feeling of fingers on his throat. He reflexively grabbed the wrist of the hand that touched him, perhaps a bit too hard. He heard a soft wince that turned into a growl, and quickly opened his eyes. He was face-to-face with the elf, Willa, and briefly lost himself in her large, dark, sparkling periwinkle eyes.

"Will you let go?" And he did immediately.

"I'm sorr-" she cut him off.

"No need. I should not have intruded upon your personal space without permission." She squinted, "You looked too still. I had to check."

_Check my pulse..._He smirked, _was she worried?_

"I have used your contacts again." She leaned back and shifted her weight to one leg, "My brother will watch over your sister. You have my word. Aaren will protect her."

Bethany wouldn't be alone. He couldn't watch out for her, but he now had someone that would. He absentmindedly wondered how Willa knew.

"Thank you," was all Hawke could manage to say.

She nodded once and swiftly let herself out the front door. _Funny, didn't I lock that?_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_Note: This fic will be either 3 or 4 parts long. I have the second and third parts mostly completed, and they'll hopefully be finished and uploaded soon. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2: Act 2

**Act 2**

Hawke spent the next few years rebuilding his family's name and estate, writing to Bethany, and occasionally going to the Hanged Man.

Hawke's domestic life's routine started to change when he went to speak to the Viscount.

A few nights later, Hawke found Willa on his doorstep.

"Hawke." She looked down.

"Would you like to come in?"

She shook her head and looked back up, "There's an animal. A bear. I want to set her free... I've tried speaking to her captor, but the man won't listen to reason. If I speak to him again, I'll..." She clenched her fists, "Can you speak with him?"

"Where is this bear?" He asked.

"On Sundermount. I was wondering with Blade when I saw her."

"Why do you want to set her free?"

Her jaw clenched, "The man abuses her. Keeps her in a cage. Chained on a collar. She doesn't deserve that."

"Alright. I'll see if there's anything I can do. We'll go out tomorrow."

She let out a slow breath, "Thank you. And bring the abom... Anders. She's injured."

Hawke smirked, "Spending too much time with Fenris?"

She rolled her eyes, "I spar with him sometimes, and he likes Blade. He's been helping me train him too. Fenris reminds me of Aaren... It's strange."

She punched Hawke's shoulder playfully, "We should spar sometime."

He smiled, "I'd like that."

…...

The next day with the hot sun beating down on them, Hawke, Willa, Blade, Anders and Fenris headed to a remote cabin on Sundermount. They encountered little resistance on the way.

Willa extended a hand and pointed as they drew near. "There she is."

There was a black bear outside the cabin, chained and in a small iron cage. She was being prodded at by an older man, with what looked to be a spear. The bear cried out in pain, and Willa ground her teeth.

Hawke slowly approached the man, and the rest followed.

When he noticed the group, the man dropped his spear and greeted, "Hello Messere. What brings you to my home?"

"I'd like to inquire about that bear you have there. Perhaps I could pay you for its release?"

The man turned his eyes towards Hawke's companions before regarding Hawke again, "The bear is mine. I will skin it and eat it when I want to. I've already told your elves."

Anders flickered blue and warned, "Hawke," as Willa slowly walked up next to him.

"I am not his servant," she snarled and punched the man in the jaw.

"You fucking knife ear! How dare you -" She punched him again. Hard enough to knock him out cold.

Anders bent down to check on the man as Willa stormed off to the wood's edge.

She wrapped her arms around herself and hung her head. Hawke slowly walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She spun around. Anger and unshed tears in her eyes, "He was going to eat her."

Before Hawke could register what he'd done, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a hug. She laid her head against his chest, under his jaw. He began to stroke her back, and his hand brushed against her shirt. _Strange. __I __thought __she __wore __leather._

That thought triggered a series of memories to pass in his mind. He remembered that she had said that she rescued Blade from hunters. That he's never seen her eat meat, even refused it when offered. That she's always turned her head when her wolf was eating. And how she's never killed a marbari, even though they attacked her.

He smiled. This woman in his arms would gladly beat a man into a bloody mess, and enjoy it, but was somehow empathetic enough to care about the well being of animals. Even go out of her way to protect them.

_Perhaps __because __animals __are __innocent, __and __the __men __she __kills __are __not_, reasoned Hawke.

She put her hands on his chest and pulled slowly out of his arms, "I'm going to go let her out of that cage."

Willa regained her normal posture, and stood before the bear. She picked the lock, let the bear smell her hands, and removed the collar from her. She murmured soothing words to the black bear, and motioned Anders over. He applied healing magic from a distance, and then quickly scurried away.

"Coward," called Fenris as the mage walked towards Hawke.

The men watched as Willa stood aside with a small smile, and the black bear trotted off into the woods.

…...

A few evenings later, the joviality of jobs well done the nights before became overridden by Bartrand's death.

When Hawke went into Varric's rooms to check on his old friend, Willa was next to him with one arm over the dwarf's shoulders, leaned over and speaking in a hushed voice.

Willa noticed Hawke's approach out of the corner of her eye. She squeezed Varric's shoulder, and walked over to Hawke.

"Aveline wanted me to ask you to see her tomorrow." She pated his shoulder once, and left.

…...

After a failed attempt to get Aveline to speak to Donnic at the Hanged Man Hawke, Willa, Merrill, and Isabela went to speak to the redhead in the Keep again.

"I'm sorry Hawke. I couldn't do it..."

Willa interrupted, "You need to be forward." She stepped forward, next to Hawke, "Here. Look." She turned to Hawke, and pushed him to face her, "Hawke. I like you." She wrapped her hands around his neck, and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

Aveline's mouth hung open. Merrill squeaked, blushed, and covered her face. Isabela smirked, "I am so glad I decided to come along today."

As their mouths and bodies pulled apart, Willa smirked wickedly. Hawke coughed into his fist before he turned back to Aveline, "I'd have to agree. That would be the best way to approach this."

Aveline crossed her arms, "I'm the Capitan of the Guard. I can't do that."

A few hours later, they were on the Wounded Coast. After lighting the signal fire and killing some dogs – Hawke noted that Willa didn't kill any, but Blade killed most of them – the group watched a painful exchange between Aveline and Donnic.

"That was horrible," Willa mumbled.

"I mean, she was married before! She should know how to do this!" exclaimed Isabela.

"C'mon. Let's go light the next one," Hawke waved for the women to follow him down the path.

"I don't know why she wasn't honest with him in the first place," Willa said to Merrill.

Isabela sighed dramatically, "Well, some of us can't get away with making out in the middle of the Keep..."

Merrill interrupted, "Do you really like Hawke?" She asked Willa.

Willa smirked and gestured to the back of the man in front of them, "Of course. Have you seen his ass?"

Isabela tilted her head, "Well, it does look scrumptious."

Hawke stopped, "Okay. You can walk in front now."

"Don't mind if I do," Isabela walked forward and put more swing in her hips.

As they came up to the next torch, the area was littered with the bloody bodies of Raiders.

"What happened?" asked Merrill.

Blade started growling, and Hawke pointed, "Is that the bear you let go?"

Willa smiled, "It sure is." She waved, "Thank you girl!"

Hawke lit the signal fire, and the group watched the scene unfold between Aveline and Donnic.

"Maker. She is bad at this," grumbled Hawke.

They finished off the slavers at the next signal fire relatively easily and before long, Hawke and the women were standing before Aveline and Donnic.

"Hawke..."

"Cut the crap Aveline. Just tell Donnic you'd like to see what's under his leggings already," interrupted Willa.

"Uh..."

Eventually Donnic left and, well, Aveline didn't take it too well. But, it all worked out in the end for her.

…...

A few days later, Hawke helped Fenris kill Hadriana. Fenris seemed withdrawn, even after Hawke spoke to him.

Hawke had just finished a job and was on his way to the Keep to see Aveline, when he decided to stop by Fenris' mansion first.

When he stopped outside to knock on the door, he heard cursing in Arcanum and common tongue – and then a crash.

He put a hand to the door, and sure enough it was unlocked. He stepped forward and grasped the handle of his weapon, fully expecting Fenris to be in trouble. But he wasn't, not really.

Fenris was stripped down to his tunic and leggings, and was grappling with Willa. Blade was sitting on the steps happily chewing on an old bone too.

Fenris had Willa pinned to the ground, but she managed to wrap one leg around his torso and twisted. Just as Fenris was going to counter, he noticed Hawke standing there with one eyebrow raised.

Fenris turned the elven woman's head and, uncharacteristically, her face lit up when she saw Hawke. Truth was, Hawke didn't know what to make out of her relationship with Fenris, or his own relationship with her either. _She __had __said __Fenris __was __like __a __brother. __Hadn't __she?_ They also had not spoken about the kiss in the Keep yet.

She pushed Fenris aside and walked over towards the confused human warrior. When she reached him, she kissed his cheek in greeting, "We were just sparring. Want a go?"

The normally broody elf smirked, "Maybe he would appreciate sparring of a _different_ variety with you."

Willa put a hand to her chest in mock disbelief, "Fenris. You have such a dirty mind."

Hawke put up a hand, "Wait a minute. I think I just stepped into the Fade. Where's the real Fenris and Willa, and what have you done to them?"

Willa punched his shoulder, "Why did you come over?"

"Just wanted to stop by before I headed to the Keep." He got an idea, "How about you two meet me at my estate for some drinks later? I could definitely use some."

Willa nodded, "Sure. Broody?"

He scowled briefly, "I will attend."

Hawke invited Aveline over too and oddly, she agreed.

A few hours later instead of enjoying drinks – Fenris, Willa and Aveline were standing around Hawke with his mother's mutilated body cradled in his arms.

He was not crying, but he looked immensely upset. No one knew what to do.

After a moment, Willa put a hand on the back of his neck and the other on his shoulder. She bent over and kissed the top of his head. She didn't say anything, but rubbed the bare skin of his neck in soothing circles. Within a few minutes Hawke sat his mother down, and said to no one in particular, "Please deal with... the body."

He turned towards Willa, "I need... some time alone."

When Hawke left, Aveline announced, "I'll get some of my guardsmen to clean this mess up." Then she left too.

Fenris looked at Willa, who's face was hard-set with her jaw clenched. After a pause, he said, "You're going after him." It was not a question.

"Watch Blade?" He nodded and she too left.

…...

When Willa entered Hawke's room, he was pacing. "Hawke," she walked up to him, and he turned to sit on his bed. She sat next to him, and grabbed one of his hands. She placed something in it.

When Hawke opened his hand, he saw a pendent of the Amell family crest made of woven wire, and hung on a silver chain.

He looked at the elven woman next to him. She said softly, "I had made this for her..."

She sighed and rubbed at her face, "You do not know this, but your mother... helped me." She paused, "A few months after the expedition, I came to your home intending for Sandal to enchant my blade. You were not home, but Leandra let me in. When she saw this," she gestured to the scars on her arms, "she asked me if I was all right... I don't know why, but I told her." She looked into his eyes, "I visited her many times after that. Always when you were not home." She adverted her eyes, "I didn't want you to know."

She reached up and rubbed her thumb on his cheek, "I'll leave you alone." She got up to leave.

He grabbed her wrist, "Don't go," and she sat back down.

Hawke didn't know what to make of this woman. He remembered a fight where she bit off the ear of a man, gouged out one of his eyes, and then proceeded to pound his face in – all while laughing. And then he remembered the sorrow he saw in her eyes as she removed the collar off of that black bear, and how happy she was to see her free. She was capable of immense violence, and kindness. Her kindness was rare – and right now it was directed at him.

"Stay... please," he asked.

Her periwinkle eyes shimmered in the candlelight as he placed the necklace around her neck, "This is yours."

She didn't say anything, but ran her fingers over the Amell crest against her chest.

They spoke about nonsensical things late into the night. When Hawke awoke the next morning, he was surprised to see that he was alone in his room. As he took the stairs to the lower level, he noticed Willa curled up in a chair in front of the fireplace. _So __she __did __stay._ She stayed for the next five nights, even the cremation, and after the sixth, he found her again in front of the fireplace.

He walked straight back to his wardrobe. He opened the doors and pulled out a large bundle wrapped in blue cloth, and tied with twine.

He carried it downstairs and by then, she was awake and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She smiled as he approached.

"I was meaning to give this to you," he handed her the gift.

He had it ordered the day after she had kissed him, but was waiting for the right time to give it to her. He felt silly thinking about it as a courting gift. He shook his head. He should have never asked Varric, of all people, for advice. Perhaps it wasn't the right time to give it to her, but he saw no reason to wait anymore.

She laid the gift out on her lap as Hawke sat down on in the chair beside her. Her eyes widened. It was a set of armor. She ran her hands over the heart shaped breastplate. It was thin, light but strong. She absentmindedly wondered what type of metal it was.

She smirked as she noticed that the buckles were made of woven black wool, and not leather. There was a thick linen shirt beneath the breastplate. It was dyed periwinkle, the same as her eyes. It was sleeveless, and the neckline complimented the breastplate. Within the folds of the shirt, she found a matching pair of short fingerless gloves. And lastly, a pair of grieves that matched the breastplate. Both of which, she noticed, had very small engraving along the edges. She recognized it as simple characters from the distant, and still wild, lands her mother hailed from.

"Do you know what these say?" she asked.

He shook his head, "They look like some kind of elvish. I had thought they looked like the ones on your... kusarigama."

"They are of the same language," she sighed. "My mother never spoke about her home, or why she left. The only thing she taught us that was _her own_, was the kusarigama." She paused and pointed at the characters, "This one is strength. Will. Poise. Grace. Power. Honor. Pride. And speed."

She looked up at him, "How could a clerk know all this? This elvish is rare amongst Dalish clans."

"I asked him," Hawke said. "He said that someone had traded him a parchment with strange symbols on it. He liked them, so he's been using them. I don't think he knows what they mean."

She nodded in understanding, "I appreciate the gift, Hawke." She ran her fingers over the breastplate again, "I – I wish I had something to offer you just as meaningful."

"You do," he lifted the Amell pendent with a finger. "And I love it too."

His face darkened, remembering who the necklace was really for and what had brought Willa to his home. The distraction her gift provided was nice while it lasted. Now he was left with thoughts on his mother again, and her death.

She saw his mood shift. She placed a hand over his, "I'm here, Hawke. I'm staying." She twisted her hand to grasp his, and gave it a comforting squeeze.

He squeezed back, "I know."

…...

Time flashed before Hawke's eyes, and he swung his blade at the Arishok.

Willa's fingers were tightly wound around the pendent that lay on her chest, her other fist clenched at her side as she watched the battle with wide-eyed horror. If anything happened to Hawke, she was going to _murder_ Isabela.

The thought of gouging her eyes out with a knife and then slicing her throat, brought a calming peace to the elf's mind, and she smirked slightly. That brief revive was short-lived, because both her fists tightened as she watched Hawke take a blow to his gut. She wasn't sure if it broke through his armor, it probably did.

"Now I'm worrying," muttered Varric next to her.

Fenris looked at the dwarf, he was confident in Hawke's abilities, "Why?"

He motioned towards the statue that Willa became, "I've never seen Elfy this freaked out before. She usually delights in the sight of a blood bath."

Fenris eyed the other elven warrior. Her knuckles were white, her eyes wide and fixed on the two dueling before them. Her breathing was uneven, and shuttered between her teeth.

Isabela shook her head, "Damn. Scary's scared. Now I'm even more scared."

"Hawke is a capable fighter," Fenris assured her. Isabela moved to stand closer to the elven woman, and, uncharacteristically, offer her comfort.

Willa turned a heated glare at her. Fire from the Void itself spilling forth through her glare and voice as she snarled, "If you take one more step towards me, I will cause you so much pain you will _beg_ for death to take you!"

Isabela took a step back, and returned her gaze to the duel. No one dared to say anything.

After a few close calls and using his slight agility to his advantage, Hawke eventually wore down the Arishok enough to where he was able to make more damaging direct hits – and then his blade slid swiftly into the Arishok's gut.

The teammates saw from afar as the Arishok said something to Hawke just before his body slumped still. The qunari left, and everyone rushed to Hawke's side as he stumbled against his blade.

Just before his weight pushed over his sword and he hit the ground, Willa and Anders caught him. He passed out as Anders was applying healing magic to his wounds.

Once he was stable, Anders instructed, "Someone help me take him to his estate. He needs to rest." He looked around at the nobles and Meredith's men, "And we should leave."

Fenris and Aveline assisted without question, and the rest of the group followed quickly behind.

"Heavier than he looks," mumbled Aveline as she dropped her share of his weight on Hawke's bed.

"Is he all right?" Willa asked with a steely gaze at the healer.

"He needs to rest," he repeated. "He used up his strength. I've stabilized him, but I'll need to further examine the wound on his stomach." He began to unclasp his armor, and Aveline and Willa helped.

Anders manipulated the torn flesh further, and put a thick ointment on all of Hawke's wounds. Bandages covered the bigger ones just in case.

Sometime later, Hawke awoke, blinking at a warm fireplace and a shadowy figure sitting in his desk chair.

He partially sat up and groaned, rubbing his eyes. Everything hurt. His guest saw him stir, and headed over towards him.

"Willa." He relaxed back on his bed, "How long have I been out?"

"About ten hours," she replied and sat on the edge of his bed. "Anders is downstairs. Do you need him?"

He thought about it as he tentatively felt each of his injuries. They tingled, some burned slightly, but he thought they were fine. "No, I'm okay."

She squinted her eyes at him, "If only I could believe that." She walked over to the desk and back, handing him a vile. "Healing potion," she told him. He drank it eagerly.

They stared at each other for a moment, until Willa smirked, "It seems as though you'll live... Well then, I don't have to flay Isabela. Shame. I'd feel better if I did."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Note: Thanks for reading and such! Hope you're enjoying it so far! :D_


	3. Chapter 3: Act 3

**Act 3**

Time passed easily for awhile after that. Hawke was named Champion of Kirkwall, and little else eventful happened until Aveline's wedding.

Hawke and Willa became an item, much to everyone's amusement. As soon as the Champion of Kirkwall was given a bill of good health by Anders – Willa took out her pent-up anger on him. She didn't kill him, but that was a popular bet amongst a certain select few in the odd group of friends.

Without a Viscount, tensions rose – especially between the Circle and the Templars. By suggestion of Varric and the encouragement of Hawke, Willa took a position as hired muscle for Anders' clinic. It was beginning to be much too dangerous for the apostate to protect his patients, and himself, on his own.

The day of Aveline's wedding, everyone in Hawke's merry band of misfits attended. What with the couple being known associates of the Champion, their wedding also became a popular focus for the noble gossips. Many uninvited guests showed up.

Somehow by the will of timid little Merrill, with aid of the newly returned and confident Isabela, Willa was persuaded to wear a dress. The first dress she's worn since she was thirteen.

She was uncomfortable, to say the least.

The three women decided to use Merrill's home for the preparations. Varric and Hawke were to stop by later, and escort them to the wedding.

Willa stood in front of a _working _mirror, while fiddling with the – revealing – yellow dress Isabela picked out for her. Since she was adamant about _not_ dress shopping, Isabela took it upon herself to shop for her.

The current long light-yellow gown was certainly revealing, but oddly elegant. She ran her fingers along the hem. The dress was soft and smooth. It had a high back, quarter-length sleeves, a long flowing skirt, and a plunging pointed neckline. _A really plunging neckline._ It stopped well below her breasts.

"I don't know about this," she mumbled to Merrill, as the mage emerged wearing a shear layered coppery gown.

"I'm not sure it's your color." Isabela tapped her chin while examining the 'scary' elf. Isabela's wore a long silk red dress. It revealed as much as her normal outfit, with thigh-high slits on both sides and a draping front.

Merrill opened the door to her home a short while later. Her eyes went wide, "Oh! Don't you two look handsome! I don't even care that you're here too early."

Varric in all his dwarven finery smirked and replied, "You look beautiful, Daisy."

She blushed, and Isabela walked over next to her in the doorway and pouted, "Hey, what about me?"

Varric opened his mouth to say something to the pirate, but she cut him off with a low whistle, "Look at you Hawke, in all your noble garb." Her eyes flickered down his form, "You should wear this more often. It hugs in all the _right_ places."

Hawke ignored the pirate's flirtatious half-smirk, "Ah, where's Willa?"

Isabela gave him a knowing wink, "Finishing her hair."

"I'm coming!" She yelled from somewhere inside.

Varric offered his arms to both Merrill and Isabela, as Willa approached the group.

Hawke felt his breath hitch. He's never seen her look, well, so girly before. The dress hugged her curves, her hair was mostly down and she wore far less eye makeup. Instead of her heavy black eyeshadow that coated all around her eyes, and even smeared on the tops of her cheekbones, she wore a very light coat only on her eyelids. She seemed more vulnerable, despite the amount of skin she was showing. Which, admittedly, he couldn't take his eyes off of.

She walked past him, and smacked the back of her hand on Isabela's shoulder, "Thanks for leaving."

"What? You managed to get it pinned."

Hawke then tilted his head to look at the looping twist of hair at the back of Willa's head. It was held in place by a long metal object, "It that a... throwing knife?"

She turned towards him and crossed her arms, which briefly directed is attention elsewhere, "Yeah. It holds."

"Aren't you worried that it will cut your hair?" Asked Merrill while curiously examining the knife-turned hair ornament.

"No," her eyes dashed around at the rest of the group. "Aren't we going?"

As they started walking side-by-side, since Willa would not take Hawke's offered arm – _"I'm a mercenary, not an accessory"_ – Hawke looked over towards her again, and was surprised to see she chose to wear the Amell family crest necklace. It was long, and hung low against her chest. She was twirling it around one of her fingers as they caught up to Anders on the steps into Hightown.

"Whoa. Anders! Get your flaming ass over here," called Varric.

The apostate, who for once was out of his robes, turned and whispered, "Are you crazy? They've invited Templars. They're all over!"

"What? All I said was 'flaming ass'."

He ran a hand along his face, and walked up to Hawke. "I wanted to thank you again for the loan."

Hawke shook his head dismissively, "It wasn't a loan. And I had no choice anyways. Aveline threatened me. And Isabela. We had to make sure everyone was dressed 'appropriately'. Which, I don't know why she would _ever_ put Isabela in charge of that."

Isabela shrugged, "Lady Man Hands secretly likes my taste in clothes. But Kitten dressed herself."

Anders' gaze traveled over to where Willa was playing with her necklace, but spoke to Hawke, "Well I guess that's one way to keep the nobles from throwing their well bred daughters at you."

Hawke raised a brow at Anders, at the same time Willa exclaimed, "Oh! For Maker's crap!"

She moved to take off the crest, but Hawke gently grabbed her wrist, "Leave it. I don't mind at all." He then pulled her arm into the crook of his elbow, "We have a wedding to go to."

Once the ceremony was completed and the guests were encouraged to partake in the celebrations Hawke, Willa, Varric, and Merrill walked up to the newly wed couple.

"Congratulations Aveline. Donnic," greeted Hawke.

"Yeah. Congratulations you two... Do you have a buffet?" Asked Varric.

Aveline smirked, "Yes we do."

"Good," He grinned, "Come on Daisy."

Merrill waved and said, "Congratulations. I've never been to a wedding quite like this before, but it was beautiful," while she was being led away by Varric.

Willa, who suddenly realized that she hadn't said anything yet, blurted, "Uh, um. What a... lovely gown Aveline."

She smiled, "Thank you. It's traditional wear in Ferelden."

Before an awkward silence could occur, Sebastian and a few other of the couple's guests made their way over. Hawke and Willa made their getaway shortly thereafter. When Hawke left her briefly to get a few glasses of wine, he was cornered by a few of the noble folk. Willa simply rolled her eyes and paced over towards the table where Fenris was brooding and drinking.

She took a seat, "_Nobiles sunt alienis creaturis_."

He smirked, "Where did you learn to speak that?"

She shrugged, "Mercenary," as if that completely explained it. At his quizzical face, she added,"I know several languages. It's easy for me to pick up, and you speak it quite often."

"I usually only curse in it."

"You mumble it too. And I found a book. I was able to piece it together enough."

He took a drink straight from the bottle, and offered her it, "Have you heard from Aaren?"

She drank and passed it back, "No. It keeps getting more and more difficult to get correspondence through. I've tried speaking directly to the Templar I use, and he has no good reason for the delays. I think I might ask Anders if he knows of another way. I haven't heard from my brother in nearly a month."

"I wouldn't trust the abomination."

"I don't have to trust him. He has his uses." She paused, "How about your sister?"

"That's... still developing."

They drank in companionable silence for a little while, until Fenris spoke, "You and Hawke. In public?"

"You and Isabela. In public?"

"Fair enough."

Once the celebrations died down and the evening came to an end, Hawke walked with Willa into the brisk night air, and she was leaning on him during the entire time.

"Hawke, be a gentleman and have me stay the night, okay?"

He smirked, "How's that gentlemanly exactly?"

"It is in my book..."

When his estate was in view, Willa let out a long breath, "Have you heard from Bethany recently?"

He looked down at her, "Once. Two weeks ago."

She looked at him hopefully, "What did she say?"

"It was short: 'I want to let you know I'm fine, but I won't be able to get letters through for awhile,'" he recited from memory.

"Bastards," she hissed under her breath as she shook her head. She turned her attention back to Hawke, "It's been over three weeks since I've heard from Aaren. I'll look into it."

…...

Several weeks and jobs later – and a couple of days after finishing a task for Meredith – Hawke, Willa, Isabela, and Merrill were deep in a cave covered in gore, and staring at a smug Antivan assassin.

Willa found the assassin, Zevran, extremely annoying, irritating, and – well she didn't really care for him. Isabela, however, seemed to be plenty... friendly with him. Later, she wasn't surprised in the least bit when the pirate and the assassin went back to Kirkwall together, while the rest of the group was busy picking clean the former Crow camp.

Willa and Hawke walked Merrill back to her home, and her elven neighbors we now quite accustomed to the sight of a group of armored individuals walking with a wolf – probably due to Varric's good-natured greasing of palms.

Hawke needed to check in with Varric about a late order of supplies to Anders' clinic and perhaps update him on the latest job, so the trio – Hawke, Willa, and Blade – headed to the Hanged Man.

Varric was nowhere to be seen, and his suite was locked so they couldn't even check his records.

Hawke brushed his gauntleted fists in his hair in frustration.

Willa smirked, "Don't worry babe. I've got a key, and even if I didn't I could pick the lock in seconds." She started to head for her room at the tavern.

"Why do you have a key to his rooms?" Hawke asked as he stood just barely in her doorway.

She shrugged while digging for the key in a drawer, "The dwarf has a soft spot for wayward elven girls. I was actually a lot like Merrill when he found me. Well, not a bloodmage. But a little naïve and a little lost. He gave me a purpose beyond fighting for my next meal. Though, being a spy probably doesn't sound much better than being a mercenary. Well... ugh... whatever."

She finally found the key and triumphantly handed it to Hawke. "Varric's a good guy."

Hawke nodded in agreement, "That he is." He paused to look around her small room, "You know, you already spend most nights at the estate... Why don't we just move in the rest of your things?"

She raised a skeptical brow, "Let me get this straight: you want an elven blade-for-hire and her pet wolf to move into a Hightown estate with her noble-blooded human lover?"

"Um... Yes?"

She crossed her arms.

"Look. You practically live there anyways. Orana thinks of you as a big sister, and you love Sandal... And I don't care about the neighbors. With how much of their personal lives I see every day out of my own windows, they shouldn't _ever_ say anything." He smirked, "Move in with me."

"Fine," she patted his cheek. "Since you were _so_ convincing."

They gathered up her belongings after they checked the delivery records in Varric's rooms. They were able to fit the rest of her things in a small chest and two small bags – everything else was already at the estate.

…...

A mere few days after trudging along sewers, crawling in the Bone Pit, and killing a high dragon – Hawke and Willa were back in the Hanged Man, but with Fenris. Willa had been wary of Fenris' sister from the start, and when his former master revealed himself, well, her suspicions were justified.

Hawke, Fenris, Willa, Blade, Isabela and Varric handled the waves of the Magister's puppets (human, corpse and demon alike) with a little combined strength and brute force. Fenris handled the Tevinter bloodmage himself.

It took the combined reasoning of Hawke, Varric, and Willa to convince Fenris to let his sister free – for her to live with the guilt and knowledge of her actions would be a more fitting punishment than a quick death. She has nothing now.

…...

After a long day at Anders' clinic, both guarding and occasionally helping the healer, Willa walked to the Amell estate clutching a parchment in a fist with a grim expression.

She barged past a concerned Bodan and stormed into the library where Hawke was reading.

"Hawke," she nearly shouted.

"What's wrong?" Hawke said as he got up and walked towards the elven woman concerned at her level of blatant anger.

"I received this from Anders today," she thrust the partially crumpled parchment at him.

He straightened it out and looked at it. Confused he asked, "What is this?"

"Elvish. Written with a cipher. From Aaren." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Two days ago Bethany was beaten by Templars."

He staggered as if she had punched him. His own anger roared to the surface. "Why?!" he snapped.

"The mages have been restricted to their rooms for sometime, and somehow a Templar found out Bethany's pregnant. They beat her for disobeying to 'fraternize'. Then denied her healing for nearly a day."

So many thoughts passed through Hawke's mind so quick that it really did feel as though he was punched in the head. _Bethany __beaten. __Bethany __pregnant. __Bethany __beaten __by __Templars. __Bethany __beaten __and __denied __healing. __Bethany __pregnant, __beaten, __and __denied __healing!_

His face turned red, his jaw clenched and then he demanded, "What is Bethany's condition, right now?!"

"Aaren says that she is alive... And so is the baby." She decided to omit the part about it being a close call, and Bethany loosing quite a bit of blood. Luckily Aaren's a skilled spirit healer. He was far better than Anders by the time he was fifteen.

Some of his anger dissipated, and Hawke said, "Aaren and Bethany must be closer than I thought." He hesitated, "Is he... is he the father?"

Willa nodded, "He is. I didn't know they were... romantic until this note. I think they were trying to keep it as quiet as they could. They were trying to be safe."

Before Hawke could say anything else, Willa stated with determination, "We are getting them out of the Maker forsaken Gallows."

Hawke was shocked, but still quite angry, so he said with perhaps too much force, "How is that a good idea?"

Willa smirked evilly, hunched, and made to look like a fierce predator, "We are getting them out of the Gallows before they get killed, or worse, made Tranquil."

Hawke paused. _They __could __get __killed __during __the __escape_, he reasoned. _It __would __put __them __in __needless __danger... __They're __already __in __danger. __And __what __of __Meredith? _He asked outloud, "How would we break them out? Anders said the mage underground is gone."

She straightened, "I have looked into it, and I have a plan. Will you help me, help our family?"

The next week Hawke and Willa worked at solidifying the plan. With the help of Merrill's primal magic and Isabela's added stealth skills, Willa was able to trace a path through the, now mostly collapsed, Lyrium smuggler's tunnels to the Gallows' dungeon. It would be careful going in a few places. Hawke negotiated passage out of Kirkwall for the pair, and the day before the plan's execution, the group cleared the path of Smuggler's Cut to the end on the Wounded Coast.

As midnight approached, Hawke, Willa, Anders, Merrill, Isabela, and Varric headed to the Darktown entrance of the Lyrium smuggler's tunnels. For obvious reasons, Hawke and Willa decided to exclude Aveline, Fenris, and Sebastian from the plan. Fenris may not have completely dismissed the idea, but they didn't want to take the chance.

Due to the tight fit of the path in the tunnels and the need for stealth in the Gallows, Willa, Isabela, and Merrill headed through while the others stood watch in Darktown. The plan was for Merrill to stay in the tunnels, as Willa and Isabela entered the Gallows and stealthily avoided Templars to free Bethany and Aaren from their locked rooms.

Two hours passed, then three, and the men started to get anxious. Even Blade looked distraught. Finally Hawke heard Merrill's timid voice call out, "I can see the exit!" with an excited squeak. A collective "Hush!" followed.

Hawke brushed past Merrill to embrace Bethany, even before she could utter a single word.

He backed a step, pushed her raven hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, "I was so worried."

Bethany grinned, "I am well, brother." She placed a hand over her hardly noticeable baby bump, "We are all well, thanks to all of you."

A tall elven man placed a hand on Bethany's shoulder, "You must be the brother."

Hawke looked over at the dark brown-haired elf. His hair was somewhat short, but with two small braids on either side of his face. He had dark periwinkle eyes that singled him out as Willa's brother. "And you are Aaren."

Willa stepped up and hissed, "We need to move. We took much too long." She smirked, "But I did destroy their phylacteries."

The now larger group headed deeper into Darktown to the entrance of Smuggler's Cut. They did not speak during the way in order to try to draw as little attention as possible.

Once deep in Smuggler's Cut, the group became chatty – or rather Varric did.

"So, I wonder what the chances are of a brother and a sister falling for another brother and sister pair?"

Anders shook his head, and Isabela chuckled, "There were a lot of _close_ extended families in Rivain."

The Darktown healer stated dryly, "Now that doesn't surprise me."

Varric hummed thoughtfully, "I'll have to get those stories later Rivaini. But right now we're talking about our Champion and Elfy _and_ Sunshine and... hmm. I don't have a nickname for Elfy's brother yet."

"Hoty Elfy?" Isabela added with a wink.

"Please," Varric paused and then nodded. "Luck."

"Why?" Isabela asked with a skeptical brow raised.

"Well I figure he has to have a lot of luck for Hawke not to pound his face in for knocking up Sunshine."

Bethany gave an inelegant snort before commenting, "Varric, you should know by now that my big brother tries to be a nice guy. No matter what." She offered Hawke a small smile.

"Well I'm sure if the situation was reversed, I wouldn't hesitate to throw in at least one good shot," Aaren added with a dark half-smirk.

Isabela slapped his shoulder, "You are so Scary's brother. You two have the same violence-craving smirk."

Merrill, who was scouting ahead, ran up to the group and whispered, "There's a nest of mean-looking spiders up there. One's the hugest one I've ever seen," she finished with wide eyes.

Hawke signaled the group to ready their weapons, and whispered, "Aaren and Varric, you two protect Bethany."

"I can still fight brother."

"I'm sure you can. This is just for safety of my little niece or nephew," Hawke smiled.

"Niece," Aaren stated as he materialized a kusarigama in between his hands, one made of ice and pure magic.

Within no time it was not only spiders, but also other men using Smuggler's Cut attacking them.

They decimated their foes far quicker than they would without the added firepower of the two mages. Bethany was relentless. She would fling and crush foes with force magic – that she learned at the Circle – and launched fireballs whenever possible. Anders, as always, was primarily support: healing and using creation magics. Aaren aided with healing whenever possible too. Aaren was nearly just as skilled as Willa with a kusarigama, but he seemed to be able to channel magic through this weapon to inflict additional ice and spirit damage at his targets.

When the battle was over, Aaren dissipated his weapon and Hawke walked up to him to state, "I've never seen magic like that. Willa said you were a spirit healer..."

Aaren nodded, and Bethany squeezed the elven man's shoulder while handing him a potion. He drank it, kissed her cheek, and said to her brother, "Grandmother taught me healing and arcane fighting magics. I've always been better at healing, but I've had time to practice the other in the Gallows."

Anders snorted, "I bet." Then added more thoughtfully, "You're an arcane warrior like Simon Amell. Those magics are mostly forgotten."

Shortly thereafter, Hawke had to ask, "Bethany, how far along are you?"

She leaned on Aaren's arm, "Roughly five months. Maybe six. I don't show very much actually, and I had to be over two months when I saw you in Orlais." She sighed, "I was lucky for awhile. We were confined to our rooms a few days after I returned. I only saw tranquil mages for meals and laundry for the longest time. Then the Templars started daily searches for blood mages when three escaped. One Templar, who was actually observant, noticed how swollen I was. Then... then they punished me." Her voice cracked at the end and Aaren wrapped his arms around her.

Willa stated, "I swear to you, you and your family will be safe now." She smiled, "Your daughter will likely be a mage. And she will be strong. I'm sure."

By the time they exited the tunnels to the Wounded Coast, Merrill and Bethany were completely exhausted, and Isabela was getting on everyone's nerves.

Bethany yawned and Aaren wrapped an arm around her waist, "Brother, where are we going?"

Hawke was taken aback by the echo of what Bethany said the last time she was fleeing for her life. He paused a bit before answering, "Master Ilen and his apprentices have been wanting to leave Sundermount for awhile now. He should have an Aravel up the coast waiting for us."

"Why would Master Ilen leave the clan? Even without the Keeper?" Merrill asked groggily.

"Your clan has been struggling for awhile now, Merrill." He continued with a sigh, "He also complains there's too many 'shemlen' around. He wants to go back to Ferelden. There's another clan there. The one that helped stop the Blight."

Aaren kissed Bethany's hair, "King Alistair protects mages outside of the Circle on behalf of your cousin." He placed a hand over where their child lay, "Ferelden would be a great place to raise our daughter." His eyes widened, "We can go to Denerim. I lived there for a time. And I might still have family there. Cousins perhaps."

Bethany kissed him softly, "I'll gladly go anywhere with you Aaren."

Hawke stepped up and handed a bag to Aaren, "I've already arranged for basic supplies and rations to be delivered to Ilen. This bag has enough coin and precious gems to buy a house," he looked at Bethany, "And for your family to live comfortably for at least two years." Bethany's mouth hung open, "Don't worry about it Beth. The Deep Roads were far more profitable than I could have ever imagined. I have far too much for me to spend."

Willa walked up and handed Bethany a small satchel, "These are some of your personal belongings, and your mother's things from the estate."

Hawke added, "Father's journal and notes are in there too."

Tears shown in Bethany's eyes as she clutched both her brother and Willa in a tight hug, "I could have never asked for a more kind and generous family. Thank you, thank you so much."

The walk towards the Aravel was bittersweet. Everyone had said their goodbyes by the time Hawke handed a small coin purse to an impatient Master Ilen. Isabela walked up to the elvhen man right after, "Hey, would it be alright if I was say... temporary captain of your vessel just long enough to marry these two," she gestured at Aaren and Bethany, "And then I'll swim back to shore. I promise."

"It'll cost you more for the delay."

Isabela pulled out three sovereigns and handed them to Ilen, "Will that cover it?"

He grunted and nodded while Bethany came up to the pirate and said, "You don't have to do that Bela."

"Come now. Do you really want your baby to be a bastard?" Bethany grimaced, "I thought so."

With more tears and hugs and promises to write, the Aravel floated out into the sea, but still close enough for Isabela to swim back.

The group gathered on the shore couldn't hear the words being said between the pirate captain and the couple, but it was a scene not to forget aboard the small deck of the Dalish Aravel. Willa smiled and intertwined her fingers with Hawke's as the ceremony finished and the sun began to rise.

As soon as a very wet Isabela swam ashore, she proudly exclaimed, "Your sister is now Lady Bethany Surana," and grinned. Merrill squealed and clapped excitedly.

"Sunshine and Luck are going to have one lucky sunshiny baby," Varric chuckled.

"Thank you Isabela." Hawke kissed Willa's temple, "I'm glad your plan worked."

"As am I," she smiled.

"Speaking of your plan," Anders interrupted, but Willa cut him off.

"The Lyrium Smuggler's tunnels were a tight fit, and in some places we had to crouch and walk one-by-one. We barely made it out of this one section. After the mages' primal magics wore off, it collapsed."

Varric added, "It looks like you won't be able to sneak into the Gallows to kill some Templars anytime soon Blondie."

The group decided to take the long way back to Kirkwall as a precautionary measure.

…...

Willa was drumming her fingers along the wall of Anders' clinic. Hawke had told her that morning that Orsino had sent him a message the prior evening, and so he was going to the Gallows. She had given him Blade to take along, incase Fenris or Sebastian couldn't go with him. She didn't like him going anywhere by himself. He had already endured several assassination attempts, and has received several threats. Not many liked their Champion being an outspoken advocate for mage rights.

Besides the danger on the streets, the Gallows were dangerous themselves. Meredith couldn't pin Aaren and Bethany's escape on him or his friends, but Willa was certain she wasn't above playing dirty.

So without Blade, Willa was quite bored. It was a slow day at the clinic, so Anders was immersed in his manifesto. She recalled with fondness that she had once sent Blade to relieve himself on Anders' boot, for shits and giggles, while the mage was writing. He didn't even notice. That man was absorbed in his writing, and whatever else he did.

She was stripped from her revive when she heard a woman cry out down an adjacent alley. She readied a knife in case of thugs or bandits, and headed down the alley.

She was knocked unconscious. She was fairly certain, because death shouldn't smell like fish and stale water.

She tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't work. And when she tried to move, nothing happened. Her body felt wrong, _very __wrong_. She could still smell and breathe, and feel.

She could feel.

It felt like she was lying on rocks and something warm. She felt a tingling numbness too. It was tingling and flickering throughout her body. _Magic. __Blood __magic_, she thought. The thought of it caused a sour taste and a pounding sensation in her head.

_Why __can't __I __hear? _She thought after the assault on her head ceased.

_Where am I?_

Willa didn't know how much time had gone by, but the numbing tingling of the blood magic was starting to get on her nerves. She wanted to behead the mage that did this to her. She didn't care why or anything else. She just wanted an outlet for her rage that had been building as she lay motionless on rocks, with nothing more than the smell of fish and foul water for company.

More time passed and she fell asleep, or maybe into oblivion. She couldn't tell; it was all dark.

Abruptly she felt a pulling sensation. It started at her limbs and quickly spread. Before she could register what was happening, she sprung forward and gasped for breath.

Her vision was blurry, as she tried to make out who the dark man in robes before her was. She heard shuffling and a whimper to her left. She turned and saw Blade. She was so glad to see her precious wolf. Behind Blade walked Hawke. She tentatively smiled as he helped her to her feet.

He touched her cheek fondly, but then Willa's rage boiled to the surface. She spun out of Hawke's grasp and stalked towards the mage.

"Bloodmage," she spat. She reached for her kusarigama, but found it was not there. "Where are my weapons," she demanded in a low growl.

The young man trembled and pointed towards a far chest. Before Willa could gather her weapons, Cullen and a squad of Templars walked towards the group and bodies at their feet.

Willa was fed-up with Kirkwall and the city's problems. They seemed to never be able to leave Hawke or his companions alone.

…...

Willa was probably the least surprised that Anders blew up the Chantry. She did spend the most time with him, and was far more exposed to his particular brand of crazy.

When Hawke asked his companions for opinions on what he should do with Anders, Willa could only say, "I agree with Merrill," before Sebastian started to rant. She wasn't shocked when the Chantry Boy vowed holy war for allowing the abomination to live either.

Now what did surprise her, was Meredith allowing Orsino and Hawke time to prepare their forces.

When Hawke came up to her in the Gallows, she was worried. He looked contemplative with an underlining edge of worry and doubt.

"Do you think we'll ever see our niece," he asked softly.

She took his hand and said softly, but confidently, "We will see her." She put a rolled envelope into his hand. When Hawke opened his hand to see what lay in his palm, she said, "That came this morning. I was planning on reading it to you tonight. It's from Aaren." He looked up at her and hope shinned in his eyes, "Bethany gave birth. Our niece is named Citta Leandra Surana. She's a healthy elven-blooded human with her mother's hair and her father's eyes." She grasped his hand again, "Citta was our mother's name." She kissed him softly, "We will live to see our family. I swear."

Hawke's confidence came back full force, "I believe you, love." He kissed her more strongly, "I love you."

"And I love you."

The surprises were not yet over for that day. Orsino fell to blood magic, and Meredith to lyrium-induced insanity.

The endless battles were rough. Willa wasn't sure if they could have all made it out alive if they didn't keep Anders with them. His healing magic saved her hide more times than she cared to count that day. He even saved Blade from a mechanical monstrosity.

She shuddered at the thought of what could have became of Aaren and Bethany if they didn't secure their escape months ago. Now there were dozens of other mages that needed to escape the Templars wrath too. And all of them were fighting for their rights – especially their right to live.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Note: I probably spent too much time on Aveline's wedding scene. Well, I got plenty carried away with part 3. Epilogue will be posted shortly. Thanks for everything all you lovely readers! :)_

_P.s. 'Nobiles sunt alienis creaturis' means Noblemen are strange creatures. 'Citta' means mind._


	4. Chapter 4: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Standing on the ship's deck, Willa smiled at the sight of Denerim in the distance. She was going to see her family – she was going to see Hawke.

She would have been gone longer, maybe another month or two to ensure things, but life had other plans.

Willa walked alone down the docks and alleys of Denerim. She had left Hawke and Blade to the protection of King Alistair at his castle, but a king's protection could only do so much. That's why she left – why she had to leave – to protect her family.

She figured at this time of day Hawke would be at the Surana estate, Aaren and Bethany's Denerim home. They lived close to the royal castle in the nicer part of the city. Property sales plummeted during the Blight, so the young couple was able to purchase a nice home after they secured protection against the Circle and Templars from King Alistair (who had no problem doing a favor for his friend's, the Hero's, family).

As she approached the simple (compared to the other homes nearby) stone estate, her smile returned as she heard the happy squeals of her niece, Citta, who's first birthday was fast approaching. Apparently the small family decided to lunch outdoors. Her stomach growled as she thought of all the delicious dishes Orana could have cooked for them this late summer day.

She walked down the adjacent alley way to the garden's side entrance. She decided against picking the lock, so she knocked and waited.

Orana cautiously opened the gate and squeaked in surprise. She hugged the other elven woman, a sister to her in every way besides blood, as happy tears lined her eyes. Obviously curious as to who the visitor was, the other members of the Hawke-Surana family abandoned their meal and walked to the gate.

"Maker!" exclaimed Bethany as she and Blade rushed over towards Willa and Orana. The two men walked quickly over too, with baby Citta in Hawke's arms.

Hawke smiled at his wife, for they too were wed by Isabela during the companion's escape from Kirkwall, and the tough warrior was on the verge of tears too.

Bethany had no such troubles, and freely gave way to them. "We were so worried! Willa! You nearly missed your niece's first birthday!"

"Where did you go?" Hawke finally managed, and his voice broke at the end.

The elven warrior grimaced, "I will tell you, love, but not here. Inside."

The family quickly abandoned the garden, forgetting their summer lunch. Once everyone was in the study, Orana offered to carry Citta as Hawke finally embraced his wife. He kissed her soundly before stating, "I wake up one morning to find my wife gone – for two months – and all I have is a note that says: _I will return once I've ensured our safety_." He paused, kissed her temple, and repeated, "Where did you go?"

Willa and Hawke sat on the edge of a desk as the rest of the family, Blade included, turned their attentions to the elven woman. "At first, Kirkwall to have a quick word with Varric. Then I went off to Antiva to find that Crow, Zevran. And Zevran and I went to Starkhaven, where we... took care of Sebastian."

Hawke was shocked, he didn't think she would go that far, "You had him assassinated?"

She nodded, "I actually did it. I needed Zevran there for his experience and skill. I delivered the last blow."

"It needed to be done," Aaren agreed.

Hawke turned his attention to the elven mage, "Did you know about this?"

Aaren shifted slightly, "I knew what she wanted to do, but I didn't know when or how."

Hawke stood up, "Alistair was trying to negotiate with Starkhaven."

Willa shook her head, and she too stood, "The treaty was never going to be signed. Sebastian had already tried to murder you, the Hero, and the king for your views on all things magical, and protecting Anders' life and the lives of all mages."

"And he targeted us," Bethany said.

Hawke looked towards his sister, and at the shift of emotions across his face, she continued, "I told Willa, brother, and not you – since you would worry far too much." She paused before explaining, "A few months ago when Orana and I went to the market, there was a man with a Starkhaven crest and colors. We fought, and he didn't know I was a force mage. He ran off before he could seriously hurt us. But, that doesn't mean he didn't try."

Willa interjected, "Sebastian was trying to get to you by hurting those closest to you. People who weren't even there when the Chantry was destroyed. Innocents." She took a breath, "It's a common tactic to use: kill the family so then the target comes after you, then you can finish him off easier with his emotions in the way."

"That prince may have once been your friend, Hawke... but he was becoming far too dangerous. He was no longer seeking justice for the Maker and his beloved. He was too consumed with rage and vengeance, and was willing to go to any lengths to see you killed." Aaren said.

Hawke sighed and rubbed at his brow, "I know. And I know what needed to be done. He was even willing to start a war with Ferelden for us. I... I don't like it, but you're right he needed to be stopped."

Willa lovingly caressed his shoulder and neck as she spoke up again, "Zevran stayed behind to secure a deal with the cousin. I would have stayed myself, but I had to return home. Well because... because life got in the way." She smiled softly as Hawke looked at her questioningly.

She rubbed where the life was stirring within her, "Soon there will be a baby Hawke to play with baby Citta."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Note: I just had to end it fluffy. I could not resist the fluff bunnies. ;) Hope you enjoyed this fic! _


End file.
